siempre te amaré
by purpleshinesalvatore
Summary: Bella siempre estuvo enamorada de su mejor amigo Edward pero nunca tuvo el valor de decirle , cansada de no sentirse suficiente decide marcharse a otra ciudad y empezar de nuevo pensando que puede huir del amor .


Engañando al corazón.

Cap 1

Bella pov

"Como quisiera que un día voltearas y me vieras , pero no de la manera que lo haces siempre , quisiera que me vieras con ojos llenos de amor , solo quiero que te des cuenta de que soy yo la que siempre ha estado ahí para ti , a tu lado , consolandote , apoyándote . Solo quiero que te des cuenta de que te amo pero ... soy una cobarde y nunca me atrevería a decirte lo que siento así que lo guardaré en lo más profundo de mi alma , en lo más profundo de mi ser , pero estaré alerta por si un día decides buscarme y correspoder este sentimiento. "

Cerré mi diario dando un profundo suspiro y pensando en lo mucho que apesta el amor, especialmente cuando no eres correspondido y cada día que pasa sientes como si amar a esa persona es una pérdida de tiempo , tratas de evitarlo pero te es imposible, es como si estuvieras en un laberinto, sabes que tienes que encontrar una salida pero no sabes que dirección tomar y cada segundo que pasa sientes como si estuvieras a punto de colapsar . Pero así es el amor y por más que luches no puedes escapar.

Mi nombre es Isabella y estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen .El es el chico perfecto , tiene el pelo de color cobre , sus ojos son de un hermoso color ezmeralda hipnotizante , tiene una sonrisa hermosa , de esas que se puede definir como baja bragas , tiene un cuerpo de modelo y no solo eso sino que es aún más hermoso por dentro , es un chico muy dulce y cariñoso y siempre se preocupa por los demás , en pocas palabras es el chico perfecto ; solo hay un problema ... Es mi mejor amigo.

Lo peor de todo es que tengo que escuchar como me cuenta de la chica que le gusta y hacer como si nada , como si no me estuviera muriendo por dentro , como si no me destrozara saber que el nunca va a sentir por mi lo que siente por ella . Pero tengo que soportar no ser la persona que el ama y aunque se que tengo que aceptar las cosas como son , no puedo . Es por eso que tomé la decisión de irme lejos , para así poder olvidarlo y ¿ Quién sabe ? Tal vez conozca a alguien más . Desde hacía meses tenía la idea de irme lejos y ya había empezado a planear todo , de hecho tenía todo planeado , la verdad es que nunca me gustó mucho vivir en mi cas , amo a mi familia pero siempre he sido muy independiente y mudarme sería mi primer paso a la libertad . Lo único que me preocupaba era decírselo a Edward , estaba segura de que el no tenia idea de lo que pasaba y me tenía un poco nerviosa el c co mo iba a reaccionar.

Nuestra relación era muy buena , el era mi mejor amigo y la verdad nos divertimos mucho juntos , lo único que no me gustaba era cuando se enamoraba de una chica y ésta le rompía el corazón ... El quedaba desecho y yo como siempre tenía que consolarlo a mi manera , siemre trataba de hacerlo reir para que se sintiera mejor . Pero en los últimos par de meses estaba muy enamorado de una chica llamada Victoria , yo ya había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella y hasta nos habíamos hecho muy buenas amigas , es una buena persona y es muy bonita así que no me sorprende que Edward este enamorada de ella tiene el pelo rojo perfectamente ondulado , unos hermosos ojos azules y un cuerpo que cualquier supermodelo envidiaria , siempre estaba a la moda y cuidaba mucho su imagen y era muy socialmente activa , siempre estaba ocupada organizando algo para alguna actividad escolar , también era la capitana del equipo de porristas y su mamá era el Cherif por lo que ella tenía que ser algo así como la chica perfecta.

Ella habia llegado en las vacaciones a vivir con su mamá porque antes vivía con su papá , en cuanto Edward la vio en el club de Forks se había interezado en ella y aunque no me había dicho nada en el momento no hizo falta un milagro para darme cuenta de que estaba loco por ella , al principio me sentí muy mal pero luego de pensarlo por unos minutos decidí ayudarlos total Edward y yo nunca estaríamos juntos y eso lo tenía muy claro .Me gustaba mucho Edward y sabía que no teníamos un futuro juntos así que lo ayudaría cuando me faltara poco tiempo para irme , así no tendría que sufrir tanto .

Con eso en mente caí en un profundo sueño y como era de costumbre soñé. Con el , era así todas las noches , soñaba algo hermoso junto a el para despertar a la mañana siguiente y darme cuenta de que solo era un sueño .

...

Cuando desperté sonreí con melancolía ... Hoy sería el día que cambiaría mi vida para siempre . Me levanté de mi cama y me dirigí hacia el baño para haciarme , una vez que había terminado caminé hacia mi habitación y empecé a arregblarme , me puse unos jeans azules con una blusa blanca , una botas marrones y un sueter negro . Con m mi pelo hise una trenza francesa hacia el lado y me maquille con un poco de base , polvo , rubor , mascara y brillo labial . tomé mi mochila y bajé a la cocina para tomar una manzana y salir de la casa . Como siempre Edward estaba afuera esperándome para ir juntos a la escuela.

\- ¡Hola! ¿ nos vamos ?- dije llegando a el , se veía tan glorioso como siempre.

\- Sí , claro vamos no quiero llegar tarde el último día de clases ¿puedes creerlo ? Al fin vamos a estar en vacaciones - Empezamos a caminar mientras Edward hablaba.

-El próximo año estaremos en la universidad , eso es lo que me tiene más emocionada - Edward rió por lo que acababa de decir , él sabía cuanta ilusión me hacia el tema de la universidad .

-Bueno ya mejor vamos a cambiar de tema antes de que no pueda detenerte-

-Está bien hablemos de otra cosa ¿Victoria? - Se pasó una mano por el pelo en señal de nerviosismo , claramente el tema no era uno de sus favoritos - Hablé con ella ayer -

-¿Y?-

\- y sé de algo que te puede interesar -

\- ¡ Habla entonces Bella ! -

-Está bien pero no te enojes , bueno hablé con ella y después de mucho insistir porfin me confesó que le gustas mucho pero que no se ha atrevido a decirte nada porque no sabe si le corresponderás -

\- ¿Qu , Qué ? Wow eso cambia mucho las cosas-

-Sí mucho ahora literalmente no hay nada que impida que estén juntos -

-Tienes razón y hoy mismo le voy a pedir que sea mi novia , no pienso perder más el tiempo la vida es muy corta como para no arriesgarse a ser feliz - Sonreí con melancolía ... Tal vez si yo fuera tan valiente como él le pudiera confesar mi amor pero no lo soy , por suerte sé esconder muy bien mis sentimientos de otra forma todo el mundo se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que siento por el hace mucho tiempo.

...

Cuando llegamos a la escuela Edward estaba más que nervioso, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Victoria con la mirada , cuando la encontró una sonrisa se pintó en su cara , se podía ver de lejos que estaba muy enamorado de ella , vi como se dirigió a ella y yo tomé mi camino , no quería ver como el chico de que estaba enamorada le declaraba su amor a otra así que me dirigí a mi clase y la suerte era que hoy no me tocaba clase ni con Edward ni con Victoria así podía sufrir en silencio.

El día pasó rápido y cuando sonó la campana de ir a casa me fui rápidamente porque la verdad no tenía ganas de verlos juntos . Una vez en casa llamé a Edward para porfin poder contarle que me iría . Díez minutos después sonó el timbre , cómo supuse era la persona que esperaba y tenía una hermosa sonrisa la cual por supuesto era obra de Victoria.

-Pasa porfavor , necesito decirte algo muy importante - Cuando pasamos a la sala nos sentamos y nos miramos mutuamente él estaba muy feliz y posiblemente con cara de preocupación por lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

-Antes de que digas cualquier cosa quiero contarte como me fue con Victoria-

-Edward ya sé que están juntos pero lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante en serio-

-Está bien te escucho-

-bien no sé como empezar pero supongo que por el principio así que aquí te va , como ya sabes la escuela terminó y sé que pensabas que yo iba a estudiar aquí pero no es así , desde hace meces estoy planeando irme a Chicago y empezar una nueva vida allá , tengo todo listo, tengo una oferta de trabajo y busqué un apartamento en línea además ya sé en que universidad voy a estudiar , tengo una vida esperándome , solo hace falta mi presencia, Edward espero que comprendas -

-¿Por qué planeste todo ésto sin decirme ? ¿ Cuando te vas ?-

-Mañana - Creo que lo dije casi en un susurro pero aún así me escuchó claramente.

-¡Mañana! y hasta ahora me lo dices -

-Calmate tu más que nadie sabias lo mucho que qiuero hacerme independiente , no entiendo porque te sorprende tanto -

-Pero ¿ por qué no me dijiste antes? Así yo planeaba todo para irme contigo-

-Edward si me quiero ir lejos no es solo por la universidad , sino porque quiero alejarme de ti-

-¿Alejarte de mí? ¿por qué? -

-Tengo mis razones las cuales no te pienso explicar , solo te pido que respetes mi decisión -

-¿ Cómo quieres que respete tu decisión si ni siquiera me dices porque lo haces? Disculpame Elena pero lo que me pides es muy injusto , ponte en mi lugar-

-Edward lo siento pero no te puedo decir nada -

\- Pues entonces ten por seguro que no te apoyaré en esto-

-Puedes apoyarme o no , ese es tu problema , a mí no me afecta en lo absoluto seguiré adelante con mis planes con o sin ti -

-Enronces hazlo sola- Con eso último se fue de mi casa hecho una furia.

Yo no quería que Edward se enojara conmigo pero él estaría bien , después de todo tenía a Victoria y yo por mi lado tenía que hacer lo mejor para mí.


End file.
